Once Upon A Time, Some Billion Miles From Home
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Because everyone loves a fairytale! Written (very quickly!) for 'National Tell A Story Day', which is today - October 27. Set post-season. Oneshot. Sam/Jack, as always.


**A/N:** Today is 'National Tell A Story Day' in Scotland and England. After doing a little research, I discovered the US also has the same holiday, but it is always celebrated on 27 April.

Anyway, I hadn't planned on writing anything, but I told my little cousin about today's holiday and subsequently, she wanted me to make up a story for her. Right there and then. I can't remember the specifics, but it was loosely based on Stargate, which then got me thinking.

This hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine. Set post-season. Oh, and this is probably one of the most random stories you'll ever read! :)

* * *

**Once Upon A Time, Some Billion Miles From Home… (Also known as 'National Tell A Story Day' – 27 October)**

* * *

Sam dried her hands on a towel and folded it before setting it on the kitchen worktop. Switching off the light, she suppressed a yawn and made her way along the hall.

She had almost made it to the bathroom, when the sound of voices could be heard coming from the room to her right.

Noticing the door was slightly ajar, Sam crept closer to try and hear the softly spoken conversation.

"So this bad guy –"

"Ra?"

"Uh… _Ray, _sweetie."

"Oh yeah... 'Cos he was in charge of the sun and all it's rays."

"'Atta girl! Right, so this bad guy was becoming very powerful and planning to hurt a lot of good people."

Sam straightened and frowned at the bedroom door in confusion at the conversation she had just overheard. Tonight had been Jack's turn to read Grace a bedtime story, but when Sam had left to go and tidy the kitchen from dinner, she could have sworn their daughter had chosen 'The Wizard of Oz' as her reading material for the night. So, how Dorothy and the Tin Man had suddenly morphed into an eerily familiar story about 'Ray', she had no idea. All she did know was that she didn't really want to have to kill her husband if their five-year-old decided to one day share these tales.

She refocused back on the conversation when she heard Jack's voice again.

"…But the superhero was able to use his powers to trick Ray and save all the good people."

"What were the superhero's powers?"

"Huh?"

Sam heard Grace sigh and she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Every superhero has a special power, daddy."

"_Oh_! Uh, well… he was strong, and… ah… well, it's a secret, remember?" Jack whispered, and Sam could hear he was starting to regret his version of a bedtime story.

"I remember… So, did Ray die?"

"He did, and the superhero was able to retire knowing he had made a difference, but… what he didn't know was that Ray had some friends – really bad friends – who also wanted to hurt people."

Sam heard Grace gasp in horror. "Then what happened, daddy?"

She could hear her daughter's voice quivering and she suddenly started to worry that Jack was taking his story too far for the little girl.

"Well, the superhero heard the story and knew they were like Ray, so he decided to find his costume and try to save everyone from the bad guys all over again."

"I like this superhero! So, what did he do?"

"Uh… well, it's a long story –"

"You don't have to tell me them all tonight, daddy!"

At Grace's deadpan answer, Sam started giggling. Making a decision, she moved closer to the door and pushed it open a little more. She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.

Jack was lying on Grace's bed, the upper half of his body propped up against the headboard, with one arm folded behind his head, while his legs were crossed at the ankles. To his right, lay Grace, tucked tightly into his side, and her head resting on his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her rag doll – the one Daniel had bought her for Christmas last year. Suddenly, Sam felt overcome with love and happiness at the scene before her and she brought a hand up to rest on the doorframe.

She wasn't surprised when Jack saw the movement and his eyes flew to hers. Even from where she was standing, she could see his expression soften further, his brown eyes glistening with the same emotions. Slowly, his affection turned to amusement however, and Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes as a crooked grin spread across her husband's face.

"Well," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Sam's as he answered his daughter's question. "It _is_ a long story, but on his first day back, the superhero meets a princess."

"Ooh, a princess!"

"Mmm. A very pretty princess too!"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, that's when the fun really begins!" he finished as he shared a knowing smile with his wife.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you it was random!


End file.
